


Pumpkin Juice

by blueelvewithwings



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, vampire costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Fenris comes home and finds Anders dressed differently than normal. He has no clue what's going on, but he certainly doesn't mind.





	Pumpkin Juice

**Author's Note:**

> //this has kinda been tossed together really quickly, and has not been proofread or anything. I'm not quite satisfied with it, but I hope you enjoy anyway~

Anders could smell the meat pies that Fenris had brought home before he even crossed the treshold into their bedroom, and he curled up around Lady Paws a bit more and smiled to himself. His elf was simply the best.

He heard Fenris‘ soft footsteps coming into the room and sat up, turning his smile on his boyfriend. „Welcome home“ he grinned, baring his vampire fangs to the elf. He had found them in a store just the week before, and he had managed to buy them without Fenris noticing. He didn’t even really know if Fenris knew about this custom, but he had always loved it as a child. In the Circle all celebrations were forbidden, of course, unless it was a Chantry celebration that involved kneeling on the Chantry floor for hours on end and begging for forgiveness for being born into sin. Later on the run he didn’t really have many occasions to celebrate either, so now he certainly wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers.

Fenris stopped in his tracks, tilting his head in that adorable way of his as he took in the picture of Anders. Sitting on the bed, hair down, black cape around his shoulders and wearing nothing but black briefs with white little ghosts on them. And in his lap, their sweet little tabby kitten with a pumpkin stem on her head.

Anders let out a little hum and stood, carefully walking over to Fenris. „Give me a kiss?“ he asked, lisping a bit with his fangs now protruding from his lips. „I won’t bite you unless you ask me to.“

Fenris gave a little chuckle and came closer, pushing himself up on his toes and kissing him softly. „What gives me the pleasure of meeting you today, Ser Vampire?“ he asked. Anders loved that Fenris would be as teasing these days as Anders, that they spoke the same language in these things. It was so much nicer than if Fenris would just flat out ask him what the hell he was doing.

„We’re celebrating. I don’t know what it’s called here, but back home when I was a child there was this celebration in autumn where everyone would dress up as little monsters and then the adults would give out sweets tot he children. It was great. And sometimes the adults went and dressed up as well. And I just… felt like it? I’ve always wanted tob e a vampire, but Mum always insisted on me being a zombie or a bear or something like that. I was a cat one year… but she’d never let me be a vampire.

He smiled again and bumped his tongue against the artificial fangs, enjoying the foreign feeling oft hem. Fenris looked at him, and Anders knew that look very well. It was the look he had when he thought that Anders was being cute, and that he wouldn’t want to hear it. Except that now, maybe Anders did want to hear it.

„Are you very opposed to kissing vampires?“ he asked, making sure to bat his eyelashes a few times extra and leaning in for a kiss, even if that meant that Lady Paws slipped from his arms to run off to Maker knew where, probably to stick her nose in the meat pasties or something.

„I find that I am not opposed to kissing vampires at all, as long as they are you“ Fenris almost growled as he leaned up to meet Anders. And then the mage could feel Fenris‘ tongue flick out as well, licking along his little fangs.

„I’m just unhappy that you would dress up like that but not give me a chance to dress up as well. What if I have always wanted tob e a werewolf? Fenris asked, pouting a bit.

„Well then, that means that the celebration will have to last several days and we will make sure you get a nice costume tomorrow. I heard that Isabela is familiar with the tradition as well, and apparently there is something similar fort he Dalish? Merrill and Isabela are dressing up as well, and we want to meet up tomorrow… but I wanted to show you tonight, with just the two of us. I thought you might like it….“

„You look so cute“ Fenris murmured, finally unable to keep it in any longer. Anders grinned at him and leaned down to collect another kiss before proudly presenting his fangs. „You think so? I think the ultimate goal of every vampire should be tob e super cute. It’s the deadly weapon that we have really. Apart from our fangs, of course, that is.“

Fenris smiled back at him and poked him in the ribs before looking around. „And what’s with the pumpkin kitty? Are you trying to tell me that you’re a vegetarian vampire and you only drink pumpkin juice?“

Anders took a step back, pretending to me majorly offended. „Are you saying you think me capable of harming our cat???“ he asked, raising his hands to hi schest in mock offense.

Fenris just chuckled and went to pluck the kitten out oft he meat pies. „You can’t even shove her off the bed when she’s literally eating my feet, of course you wouldn’t ever harm her. Not that there’ll be much pumpkin juice in the little cat anyway“ he smiled, stroking along their little darling’s fur.

„You know, maybe you should be a ghost instead. With those lyrium markings and all that, if you light them up inside a ghost costume I’m sure you’ll spook the crap out of everyone. Maybe we should like sneak into Meredith’s office like that, and then say you’re the ghost of all the mages she has had killed or something like that. I’m sure that won’t make her happy.“

Fenris shook his head and gave him a little slap on the shoulder. „Don’t think about that crony tonight, amatus. You’re a cute vampire tonight, and I have brought us dinner home. Let us eat.“

Anders nodded, but then a thought occured to him.

„You know… these fangs make it really hard to eat. It might be easier if you handfed me dinner.“


End file.
